Salute
by JustNadia
Summary: Ya no podían controlar nada. Mientras más peleaban, más soldados aparecían y no podían con todos. Decidió que ya no podían y debían irse. Volteo a ver a Brick y vio que detrás de él se acercaba un soldado con una granada. -¡Brick!- Después de la explosión, no quedó nada. (Aclaración: No es de los rojos.)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es una nueva historia basada en algunas canciones del nuevo album de Little Mix "Salute". Me costó podría decirse un ovario hacerla, pero aquí esta y espero que me dejen por ahí un review.

Dedicado (Aunque no sea de los verdes) a **Daliachicacereal**. Linda, sabes que te quiero mucho y no fue mi intención lo de tu cumple. Recuerda que estuvimos pensando todo como desde Septiembre, eso significa que no por nada se me iba a ir la fecha. Lo siento mucho.

Y esta es una historia larga, para que no se confundan.

* * *

-¡Corre idiota!- Grito Butch a su amigo rubio mientras esquivaba balas corriendo a toda velocidad en los restos de lo que algún día fue Lakeland, Florida.

-¡A mi no me gritas!- Le dijo mientras trataba de quitarle el seguro con la boca a una granada. Cuando al fin pudo quitárselo, como pudo se lo paso a Brick.

-¡Cállense y corran, estúpidos!- Cuando recibió la granada, corrió hacía una pared y dio media vuelta para lanzarla al enemigo. -¡Agáchense!- Butch corrió lo más lejos que pudo mientras que Boomer se agacho en una roca. La horrible explosión hizo que un pedazo de metal volara y le cayera en el pie a Butch, lo que hizo que detuviera su carrera, pero al menos ya nadie los seguía.

-Idiota, te dije que te agacharas-

-Cállate y ayúdame, en serio que no me puedo parar- Brick tomó un brazo de Butch y se lo pasó por el hombro, mientras que Boomer hacia lo mismo con el otro y caminaron hacia el Norte.

-De pequeño en vacaciones de verano mi mamá me compraba un boleto de avión para venir aquí a visitar a mi tía Marcela. Tenía un montón de flores de cempasúchil que no sé como le hacían para crecer tan bien y menos para que las necesitaba. Según yo esas flores se usan el día de Muertos en México. Como sea, también tenía...-

-Ya cállate Boomer, me alteras. A nadie le importa tu tía Marcela, igual ya esta bien muerta- Dijo Butch sin dejar terminar el relato de las flores a Boomer.

-Oigan, ¿Creen que seamos los últimos sobrevivientes de esto?- Dejó de cargar a Butch lo que hizo que Boomer se fuera de lado y le cayera encima al susodicho. -A veces pienso que en algún otro lugar del mundo debe haber alguien más...

* * *

...No quiero ser la última aquí-

-Momoko, deja de pensar tanto y ven.- Kaoru trataba de caminar en aquella montaña de personas muertas. Un paisaje horrible en una ciudad tan hermosa como Washington D.C

-Aquí huele horrible, siento que voy a vomitar- Dio un paso en falso y cayó encima de el cadáver de un perro -¡QUE ASCOOO! QUÍTENMELO, QUÍTENMELO- Cuando al fin se pudo levantar, se echo a llorar.

-Miyako, ¿Qué te pasa?- La pelinegra trataba de pisar como podía hasta que salieron de la montaña.

-Era... Un perro...Tan lindo-

-Exageras, mejor sólo camina. Estamos en Washington, aquí es más fácil que nos encuentren-

-¿Y a dónde piensas qué deberíamos ir, cerebrito?-

-No me digas así, Kaoru. Es mejor que vayamos al Sur, supongo que es donde menos han atacado-

-Yo supongo que se pueden ir mucho a la mierda todos- Dijo mientras se dirigía al cadáver de un policía. -MIREN, este tiene armas-

-¿Y las vamos a usar?-

-Nooo Miyako, nos las vamos a comer-

Tomo las armas y volvió a dirigirse a su camino. -Ni siquiera pude tener novio y ya salieron con estas cosas, que bien- De repente se escucharon ladridos de perros -Mierda...-

-Escondanse donde puedan- Kaoru vio una camioneta que por suerte se pudo abrir y se metió ahí, Miyako corrió hasta un Supermercado y entró, mientras que Momoko se escondió detrás de una casa.

Miyako estaba mirando por la ventana lo que sucedía, cuando un perro comenzó a olfatearla y a dirigirse al super, entonces fue cuando corrió hasta el fondo del Supermercado. De repente escucho los ladridos del perro dentro, y entonces no supo que hacer hasta que volteo a su izquierda y era la zona de ferretería y herramientas. Se agacho y pecho tierra se acercó y tomó una llave stilson. Después corrió por un pasillo intentando no hacer mucho ruido. El soldado soltó al perro y lo dejo ahí, ya que al parecer fuera comenzaron a escucharse balas. Miyako estaba muy asustada y ya no sabía donde estaba el perro, así que corrió a cualquier lado.

-Mierda...- Dijo para si mísma. El perro estaba al otro lado del pasillo mirándola y gruñendo. Forzó más el agarre de la llave y cuando el perro corrió hacia ella, cerró los ojos y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza. Cuando ya no escuchó ningún sonido abrió los ojos y vio al perro en el suelo con la cabeza llena de sangre. Le dio un dolor fuerte en el pecho, no podía respirar. ¿Cómo pudo haber echo ella eso? Se miró la mano y estaba salpicada de sangre hasta el codo. Quería gritar, pero no podía si no la descubrirían. Soltó la llave y fue cuando escuchó que alguien entró. Ya no sabía que hacer, sólo corrió por el mismo pasillo en el que estaba y se escondió. Fue ahí cuando comenzó a sollozar.

-¡Miyako! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Era Momoko. Al fin terminó todo, así que libremente soltó el llanto. Cuando Momoko la encontró se agacho hasta su altura y la abrazo -Miyako, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- Miró el brazo de Miyako y entendió lo que había sucedido. La ayudo a levantarse y se dirigieron a la zona de comida en donde estaba Kaoru tomando en una mochila lo que podía.

* * *

-Ya, Butch, déjalo- El pelinegro seguía golpeando con el martillo al soldado, muerto desde hace un buen rato.

-Mejor ni le digas nada, es obvio que no lo hará- Tomó la mochila que el soldado traía y sacó un mapa de todo USA. Tenía puntos rojos en donde se suponía las ciudades aún estaban bien y un pequeño punto negro en donde estaba la base militar. Volteo hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de unas luces que brillaban como cuando era un concierto o un show muy importante. Eso estaba muy cerca, seguro era la base. Miro de nuevo el mapa y se dio cuenta entonces de que estaban muy cerca de un punto rojo -Oigan, chicos, ya se a dónde podremos ir-

-¿En serio, Brick? Eso nos dijiste hace media hora cuando de "sorpresa" estábamos en una estúpida base militar- Dijo dejando el martillo a un lado. Ya se desahogo lo suficiente.

-Es en serio, mira, hay una ciudad cerca que aún no ha sufrido la guerra-

-Es Atlanta. Yo no quiero ir a Atlanta. Ahí vive un tío muy rarito-

-Ya cállate con tu familia, joder. Iremos ahí y ya. Pero espero que no sea otra sucia estupidez como esta- Terminó escupiéndole al cadáver del soldado.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo.

Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo a todos y espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad.

Agradecimientos a **Karla-20 **que me ayudo musho. Sabes que te amo :3

_Nadia._


	2. Chapter 2

-Oigan, sé que vamos al sur pero, ¿Al menos saben a dónde nos dirigimos?-

-No sé Kaoru, la tonta brújula esta no sirve-

-Se han puesto ha pensar, ¿Qué están haciendo los famosos ahorita? Se me afigura que Lady Gaga esta peleando con garras y todo por ahí- Dijo mientras comía un poco de chocolate.

-Que cosas piensas, Miyako-

-¡Miren!- Kaoru corrió hasta el gran letrero que estaba al frente en el que decía "Bienvenidos a Atlanta" -Tenías razón, Momoko, acá no ha habido guerra- Esculco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y encontró un poco de dinero -¿Tienen más? Al menos para rentar una habitación de hotel, yo que sé-

-Kaoru, yo con trabajos tengo ropa que ponerme ahora- Tiro la envoltura del chocolate y se dejo caer en el pasto -Apenas un mes y ya no recordaba lo que era ver una ciudad entera-

-Chicas, ya basta, saben que en algún momento todo esto será destruido también-

-"Todo esto será destruido también"- Dijo con voz nasal -¿Y eso qué Momoko? Al menos hay que darnos un descanso, ahora es casi imposible que haya ciudades, siéntete privilegiada niña británica- Y se dejo caer en el pasto también.

* * *

-Vaya, ¿cómo es que aquí no ha pasado nada y caminas dos kilómetros fuera de la ciudad, y no hay absolutamente nada de vida?- El pelirojo vio un pequeño parque y se sentó en una banca. Se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna persona, pero no le importó y siguió tranquilo.

-Chicos, no jodan, se nos va a aparecer mi tío y así les va a ir, malditos que no me hacen caso-

-Boomer, hemos explotado cabezas militares, que no explotemos a tu tío sería demasiado- Se acercó a la pequeña fuente y comenzó a lavar sus manos. Cuando termino, se sentó junto a Brick. -¿Notaron que no hay ni un alma por aquí?-

-Bueno, sigamos caminando- Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y dio unos cuantos pasos, pero al notar que ninguno de sus amigos lo siguió, regresó. -¿No van a venir?-

-¿Estás demente? No hemos descansado en semanas y si lo hemos echo fue porque antes sufrimos una batalla-

-Es cierto Brick, ven, siéntate conmigo amor mío- Brick solo volteo a un lado sin hacerle caso, mientras que el pelinegro y Boomer reían sin parar.

-Muérete- De repente escucharon un grito que parecía el de una mujer y detuvieron su risa. -¿Oyeron eso? Agáchense- Los tres se escondieron detrás de la fuente y voltearon a donde se suponía venía el grito. Vieron que poco después en la calle donde terminaba el parque, una chica rubia corría todo lo que podía.

-Brick, tenemos que ayudarla- El rubio volteó a ver al susodicho, pero este no se movió ni un pelo. -Brick, idiota, la van a matar-

-Espera. Veamos que pasa- Boomer se vio obligado a seguir mirando. La rubia se escondió en lo que parecía una estatua y como pudo saco de su mochila un arma con la que apunto al soldado que seguía a su amiga peliroja. Después vieron entrar por la misma calle un tanque de guerra militar que chocó contra un edificio ya que se le vio a una pelinegra entrar por la compuerta del mismo tanque. Después solo se escuchó un disparo y a la peliroja gritar "¡Kaoru!". Los chicos estaban sorprendidisimos, pero su sopresa terminó cuando vieron que el cañón del tanque era apuntado hacía ellos.

-¡Demonios!- Butch salió del escondite en el que estaba junto con sus dos amigos. Cuando de repente la explosión que causo el tanque hizo que chocara contra el pavimento de la calle. Sentía que se desmayaba, pero él no era así y no era momento de que eso pasara, así que se levanto un poco. Entonces sintió que alguien lo seguía y saco una pistola, con la que apunto a aquella persona. Era la rubia de hace un rato.

-¡Ay, no, espera, no te haré nada!- Su voz chillona lo irrito un poco, pero sintió que decía la verdad, así que bajo el arma. -¿Estás bien? No, no lo estás, déjame ayudarte-

-Aléjate, loca- Quiso hacer fuerza para empujarla, pero no tenía, así que termino cayéndose.

-¡Kaoru, ven, ayúdame!- Kaoru se acercó y trató de tomar su brazo para cargarlo, pero Butch le pegó en la mano. Al final ella le torció los dedos y dejó que lo ayudáran. Lo dejaron acostado en una banca cuando escucharon a Momoko gritar que había otros dos y fueron a ayudarla a levantarlos.

-¿Estoy muerto?- Pregunto Boomer como un idiota.

-No, tranquilo. Solo no hables porque tienes una herida muy fea en la garganta- Le dijo Miyako. A él junto con Brick los dejaron en otras dos bancas acostados.

-Ahora, dinos Momoko, que haremos con estos tres-

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera sabía que había gente aquí. Miyako, ve a traer agua de alguna tienda o algo. Kaoru, tu ve a alguna farmacia por vendas y eso, yo iré por comida.-

* * *

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en una cómoda camilla de hospital. Trató de levantarse un poco pero una mano en su pecho lo detuvo.

-Oye, no te pares- Miró a la peliroja en frente de él y se dio cuenta de la horrible cicatriz que tenía en su ceja derecha. De repente no se dio cuenta cuando la mano de está se dirigía a su labio con un algodón remojado en alcohol. Ardió horrible y quizó soltar un gemido, pero no le salió.

-¿Qué le paso a tu cara?-

-¿Me estás diciendo fea?-

-No, en serio, tienes algunas cicatrices que no son muy coquetas, que digamos. Tu eres muy bonita- No se dió cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que vio a la chica roja como un tomate. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Momoko. Un nombre raro para una chica de Liverpool, ¿No crees?-

-Ya decía yo que eras de por allá. Tu acento te delata- Miró a su alrededor y vio a una pelinegra tomando tranquilamente un vaso que seguramente estaba lleno de café. -¿Y esa qué? ¿Dónde consiguió el café?-

-Es Kaoru. Estamos en un hospital, y recuerda que Atlanta aún no estaba tocada por la guerra. Hasta que llegamos nosotros, claro-

-Momoko, cállate. No socialices, capaz es un espía de los chinos- Ni siquiera se inmuto al decir eso, ella seguía con su cappuccino de hospital.

-¿Dónde están Butch y Boomer?-

-¿Tus amigos el gruñón y el tontito? Están dormidos, Miyako los está cuidando-

-Es cierto, será demasiado débil para cuando el 'gruñón' despierte. Iré con ella- Dejo su vaso en una pequeña mesa y salió de esa habitación.

-Esa chica es igualita a Butch... Me cae bien-

-Ja! ¿Y yo no? Pelirojo tonto- Con un pequeño trapo que tenía para limpiar las heridas de Brick, le dio un zape.

-Oye! También me caes bien, y me llamo Brick, tarada-

-Como sea, nos tendremos que ir en cuanto ustedes estén mejor. Aquí ya no es seguro-

-¿Nosotros? Disculpa, pero ustedes por su ladito y nosotros por el nuestro, sí porfavor. ¿Además quién les dijo que necesitamos su ayuda?- De nuevo trató de levantarse, pero en esos momentos ella era más fuerte que él, así que con un pequeño empujón que le dio, se volvió a acostar.

-Mira 'Brick', este no es momento para que te pongas tus moños de chica en sus días. Nos iremos los seis juntos y se acabo. Sé inteligente, entre más seamos, es mejor- Enojada, fue por agua hirviendo, metió el trapo ahí sin ningún cuidado y se lo puso a Brick en una horrible herida que tenía en la rodilla. Se arrepintió cuando escuchó el horrible gruñido que dio el susodicho.

* * *

Aquí termina el segundo capítulo. Porfa dejen un review o algo para saber que lo leyeron. Gracias.

Que tengan un buen día o unas buenas noches, según cuando lo estén leyendo.

_Nadia._


End file.
